civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Call to Power II
Call to Power II (called CTP2 for short) is a PC turn-based strategy game released by Activision as a sequel to Civilization: Call to Power, which was, in turn, a game similar to the Civilization computer game by Sid Meier. The game could not have "Civilization" in its title because the word is trademarked by the makers of the original ''Civilization'' series. In October 2003, Activision released the source code, enabling the Apolyton gaming community to debug, improve, and add new features. Its makers seem to have lost interest in it. It is not mentioned on their website, August 2010. Differences from Civilization: Call to Power Call to Power II (CTP2) had a number of differences from the previous Civilization: Call to Power (CTP). CTP was criticized for its user interface, which prompted a redesign of the user interface in CTP2. CTP2 also included several gameplay differences. Maximum army size was increased, some balance adjustments were made to avoid the balance problems from the original CTP, and the economic system in CTP2 was reworked so that controlling good terrain became more profitable. Another difference in CTP2 is that the player can receive bonuses for certain achievements, if they are the first to perform the action (recapturing a city, sailing around the world, etc.). The diplomacy model in CTP2 was improved, with more agreements available for negotiation. Players could, for example, ask the AI controlled civilizations to stop researching some technology, or to reduce their nuclear weapons arsenal. Space colonization and the space layer were removed from CTP2, along with the "Alien Life Project" victory condition. CTP2 introduces a new victory condition allows the player to win the game by covering most of the planet's territory with Gaia Sensors and building the Gaia Controller wonder. Mods One significant feature of CTP2 is its support for mods. A large number of game rules are stored in text files, along with many AI scripts. Even more importantly, CTP2 had a fully documented scripting language called SLIC, with a C-like syntax, through which many things about the game could be tweaked. The sole released patch for CTP2 enhanced the functionality of SLIC, allowing creation of mods that change the gameplay significantly. The CTP2 community created many mods, with the primary goals of fixing the AI and balance issues that were in the original game. Later, new gameplay features were incorporated through mods as well. These mods allowed the CTP2 community to enjoy the game much more, as they fixed at least some of the worst problems in CTP2. There were tree mods that came shipped with the game: Default, Classical, and Samurai. the CTP2 community has created two additional mods that are playable in the game without use of a mod switching utility: World War 2 Western Front and World War 2 Global. All of the other mods created by the scenario making community are variants of either Classical or Default. Some work has been done on a Lord of the Rings mod and a few others, but no space exploration mods have been created. Overall, CTP2 features fewer mods than Civilization II, Civilization III, and subsequent Civilization games. Source Code Release After Activision ceased to support CTP2, the Apolyton Civilization Site became the de facto support center for CTP2, being the only active online community of this game and offering help with technical problems. That site is also largely where the modding efforts for CTP2 occurred. At one point, the members of the Apolyton site contacted Activision and asked them to release the source code to CTP2. After several months of negotiation, Activision agreed and the source code was released in October 2003 exclusively to the Apolyton Civilization Site.Apolyton CTP2 News Archieve There were limitations to how the source code might be used; for example, no commercial use of anything created with the source base was allowed. Source Code Access Currently, the source code project is accessible through a Subversion server. Through Apolyton, those wishing to view the source code or wish to modify the code can find the SVN server forum at the Apolyton link below for more information. Critical Reception Call to Power II received mixed reviews. GameSpot awarded 7.2 out of 10, highlighting the improved interface, animations and sound, and the game's replay value. Criticisms included the lack of feedback during diplomacy, lack of tactical control during combat, the shift from city micromanagement to army micromanagement, and weak AI. References External links * Latest Call to Power II - Apolyton Edition Playtest (07-Jun-2010) * Apolyton Civilization Site's CTP2 section * * Rereleased on Good Old Games Feb 2010 * CTP 2 Modding WIKI - The Modding Knowledgebase Category:Call to Power II Category:Games